To Love a Monster
by LadyWillow
Summary: [Based on 1990 TV Movie with Charles Dance, based on the YestonKopit musical] What if Christine could love Erik despite his face? Takes place after the picnic, with a bit of a change. R&R please! Rated for future sexual situations
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom. This is for entertainment purposes only.

This was written as a roleplay between LadyWillow and Claire Starling. Erik and Phillipe were played by LadyWillow, Christine by Claire Starling.

Notes: This fic is based on the 1990 made for TV movie version of The Phantom of the Opera with Charles Dance and Teri Polo which was based on the Yeston/Kopit book/musical. Therefore, Erik and Christine are not like the ALW/Leroux/Kay that everyone knows and loves. Erik is nearly… cuddle-able and quite innocent in many ways, and Christine has a much better backbone. Also, there is no Raoul, there is only Phillipe, who is a skanky player who has tons of sexy lady friends.

This takes place after Christine convinces Erik to remove his mask on a picnic in his 'woods'. "If you love me, then let me love you too!" is what she had told him, and he agreed, took it off, and Christine fainted. He flew into a rage and locked her up in a cage as he ran around and destroyed his pretty house. Awww…

**To Love a Monster**

By: LadyWillow and Claire Starling

XXXX

Christine awoke in degrees. The first thing that she registered was the ground. It was cold and hard and digging painfully into her side. She groaned in protest, wondering when her mattress had gotten so stiff. Her shot open when she recalled all that had occurred. The forest, the picnic, Erik's face... blood drained from her own at the thought. She was still dizzy and she could remember very little after the unveiling. Had she fainted? She blinked a couple of times, but noticed that there were bars blocking her vision. Sitting up quickly, Christine moaned in pain when her head swam. Clutching her throbbing skull, Christine tried to calm down. Finally, she opened her eyes again. She was in a cage. She was in a cage. She. Was in. A. CAGE.

He didn't know how long he had been watching her. Time seemed to escape him as he kept his eyes trained on Christine's face, not daring to look away, hardly blinking. Erik knew the exact moment that she'd woken up, and he strode toward the cell, kneeling down to look in at her curiously. "'If you love me, let me love you too', is that what you said, Christine?" he murmured, voice shaking. "How cruel." He shook his head sadly. "And how utterly foolish of me to have believed."

Christine didn't know how she did not scream as she rapidly retreated to the opposite corner of the cage. Her eyes were wide and trained on him. To say that he was angry would be an understatement. "Erik," she whispered, fearful of him. What did he have planned for her?

Pulling the cage door open, Erik slipped in and closed it securely behind himself, flipping the latch and inserting a key in the lock. Tucking the key into his pocket, he advanced. "How could you lie to me like that? You knew all along that you did not care for me, didn't you. You just wanted to see what everyone wants to see!" he roared, lunging toward her and dropping to his knees so close to her huddled form that his breath touched her face. "I thought you were different... oh, how wrong I was... how very, very wrong..."

Christine trembled, moving as far away from him as possible as he advanced. To her dismay, she found her back quickly pressed into the metal bars and she whimpered as he closed in. She closed her eyes, flinching away from him as he leaned into her. "Erik, please, I do care for you. You're just frightening me!" she whispered desperately.

"Ah yes, just as my face frightened you. You even asked to see it, and still it was too much for you to bear." Sitting back on his heels, he gave her a bit of space. "I wonder... if I hadn't agreed to show you my face, would you still be under the false beliefs that you love me?" He gave his head a slow shake. "Because, of course, a persons face must be everything that they are. My lack of one would of course make me unable to be loved. How foolish of me to have believed differently." He stood and dusted himself off. "No matter. You've seen my face. You cannot leave, now. You will betray me to the count, and who knows who else, and my home will no longer be safe."

Christine started to become slightly hysterical. "You're going to leave me in here? And what? Feed me food through the bars? Where shall I go to the bathroom, how shall I bathe? And what of the others... they will wonder where I have gone... they will become suspicious. And whenever someone goes missing, they always know who to blame," she said, staring at him. "They'll come looking for you." She licked her lips, inching closer to him, begging. "Let me go. I won't tell, I promise. Not a soul."

No." he said simply. "I shall bring you a chamber pot, and when you wish to bathe I shall bring a tub into here and fill it for you." Turning from her, he was silent for a few moments, before speaking again. "They can come for you if they wish. I am not completely without defenses. They will not pass the lake, of this I assure you."

Christine's eyes grew wide. "And-and what? You'll watch me!" she cried to his comment about her bathing situation. "That is completely indecent and horrible... and-and... crude. No, no, how could you even suggest treating a lady so?" Christine had bathed in streams before in the middle of no where, in ponds and lakes, but no one had been around. She was becoming more hysterical by the moment.

"Oh for heavens sake, you must really think me a monster, Christine! I would most certainly not watch you, you foolish woman." Storming to the door of the cell, he looked over his shoulder. "You think I am being cruel... think for a moment of the cruelty you have so kindly bestowed upon me."

She stood up, "How dare you! I've accepted you from the moment I laid eyes on you." She trembled slightly from her boldness, but she was too hysterical to care. "Your face... was a shock. I was expecting a scar, a blemish, a rash... I don't know. But you didn't even give me time to explain myself or my feelings. You just throw me in here like some animal!"

"I assumed your delicate faint was explanation enough!" he cried, storming toward her and stopping short of actually making contact. "But fine, explain! Tell me, Christine! Explain yourself, explain your fainting, explain whatever you damn well please!" His chest was heaving by now, and he stared down at her, a slight twinge of nervous fear in his eyes. "Go ahead."

I care for you, Erik, perhaps more... although I do not know the nature of the feeling," she said honestly. "But you frighten me. Phillipe does not. I fear of what you will do when you go into one of your rages. I fear who you will kill because you are angry with me." She turned from him. "And I would never have to worry about Phillipe throwing me into a cage like I was his slave, bound to work his will."

Erik's shoulders slumped, and he nodded, although she could not see him. "I... damn it, Christine, why didn't you tell me before you had me take off the mask!" he cried, reaching out and turning her toward him. "My anger is... formidable, yes, but I would never hurt you and..." he trailed off. He'd hurt her already, by locking her in the cage. Retreating, he pulled out the key and inserted it into the door. Pulling it open, he waved his arm. "Go on. You are not my prisoner." Looking at her with big, sad eyes, he gave a light sigh. "If you aren't too angry, perhaps you will stay for a bit?"

Christine felt her anger drain from her as well. As he looked at her, his eyes made her ache. Running to him, she wrapped her arms tightly about his shocked frame. Burying her face in his chest, she whispered. "I'm sorry, Erik. I'm so sorry."

Trembling, Erik carefully wrapped his arms around her as well, resting his masked cheek on the top of her head. "Don't be sorry..." he murmured softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for..."

"I betrayed your trust," she said quietly. "I deserved my punishment." She closed her eyes, snuggling into him slightly. "I am sorry for my false promises, Erik. I'm sorry that I broke your heart. But this I swear, someday I will look at your face, your naked face, and smile without fear."

Erik gave a shuddering sigh and closed his eyes, smiling slightly. "You are too good, Christine. Come, let us get out of this cold cell." he murmured, drawing back and holding her hands tightly in his own. Gently he lead her into a part of his home that had been spared his wrath, and guided her to sit on a soft chair. "There, would you like some tea, perhaps?"

"Yes, please," she said, folding herself into the chair. She had not realized how cold she was until she came into the warm house. She trembled, reaching over to the nearby couch to remove the afghan and wrap it tightly around her. She stared at the intertwining pattern on the blanket and recalled the feel of Erik's arms around her. It made her feel safe, warm, protected...

Erik retreated from the room and slipped into the tiny kitchen, quickly preparing some warm tea and placing it on a tray along with some light sandwiches. Quickly carrying the tray back to Christine, he placed it on the low table next to the chair she was seated on, and lowered himself to sit beside her on a matching chair. "There you are." he murmured, fighting the urge to reach for her hand. 

So lost in thought, Christine started when Erik spoke. She hadn't even realized he had come into the room. It almost felt like he had appeared beside her, the tea and sandwiches materializing from the air to rest on the table. She breathed in through her nose and smiled gently at him, her eyes at half mast. "Thank you," she whispered. She picked up a cup, knowing without asking that it was all ready prepared to her liking. She clasped it in her hands, warming them before taking a cautious sip.

Erik watched her happily, the domestic feel of watching her sipping tea all curled up on his favorite chair with a blanket around her was enough to warm his heart. Unable to help himself, he reached over and rested a hand on her cheek, stroking the soft skin for a moment before taking his hand back.

She leaned into his hand as he pulled away, smiling quietly at him. She felt tired, but did not want to cut the evening short. "Oh," she said suddenly. "I feel so rude. Would you like a cup?" she asked, all ready reaching for the pot.

"No, I'm fine, really." he insisted, reaching for her hand and guiding it back to her lap. He held it gently, a slight smile on his lips as he looked down at their joined fingers happily. "It's growing late.. perhaps you would like to stay here for the evening?" he murmured, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

She nodded slowly. "I don't think I could make it back," she said. "If it's not an inconvenience to you... I would love to stay..." she smiled at him, finding that her hand had tightened on his.

Smiling broadly, Erik nodded. "It is no trouble at all, my dear. You could never be an inconvenience to me." When he felt her fingers tighten on his own, Erik thought he might faint from joy. He gently squeezed her hand back, and slowly brought it to his lips, cheeks reddening beneath his mask.

Christine blushed slightly, placing her empty cup on the tray as she leaned back into the chair. She enjoyed the heat of the fire, the warmth of the blanket, and the comfort of his hand in hers. Sleep was coming to her, and she finally gave in to it. Her voice slurred slightly in her exhaustion, she said, "Take me to bed, Erik."

Smiling, Erik stood and gathered Christine into his arms, carrying her to the small room he'd set up as hers. Gently he laid her down on the bed, and stroked her hair from her face, then drew the covers up to her chest. Slowly, Erik lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed, and he looked down at Christine with worshipful eyes.

"Don't leave," she whispered, somewhere in between sleep and wake, reaching for his hand again. She didn't want to be alone. She hated being alone in the dark.

Erik blinked, and then nodded slowly, easing himself down to lay beside Christine. "I'm right here." he whispered.

She curled herself into him, inhaling deeply. She let his scent fill her, his presence surround her, comfort her. She quickly found herself asleep in Erik's arms, her hand still tightly clasped in his.

Erik smiled, holding Christine gently in his arms and watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept. Finally, his own eyes shut, and he too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**To Love a Monster**

Chapter Two

XXXX

Christine sighed as she awoke, blinking a few times. She was warm, and it was still dark out. She couldn't hear anyone from the opera stirring yet... with a yawn, she snuggled closer to her pillow, hoping to ward off the chill of the morning.

Erik grinned, feeling Christine cuddling up against him a bit and tightening his arms about her body with a happy sigh, eyes still shut. He'd been awake for a while now, just enjoying the feel of the woman he loved laying so close.

Christine inhaled deeply, smiling. Suddenly, she noticed her pillow had a distinct scent... and a heartbeat. Erik! Her face rapidly flushed from her checks down to her neck. She bit her lip as she noticed how entangled their bodies were. Perhaps... she could slip away... she glanced up, to see if he was asleep, only to find that he was staring right at her! Christine's blush deepened as she smiled nervously. "Good morning," she whispered.

Noticing Christine's blush, Erik smiled and gently traced his fingers over her cheek. "Good morning." he replied, gathering her a bit closer. This was wonderful...

Christine nibbled at her lip again, extremely embarrassed. This wasn't exactly... proper... for an unmarried... couple. She paused. Where she and Erik a couple? "Erik," she breathed, looking away. "We... we really shouldn't be..."

Erik frowned, reaching out to cup her cheek. "Shouldn't be what?" he murmured, happily stroking her hair with his free hand. "Are you not happy?"

Christine smiled nervously. "Yes, Erik... it's just that..." she glanced around, trying to find the right way to word this, "we... we are... in the same bed, and we aren't m-married. It's... not proper."

Erik blinked a few times, then nodded slowly. "I... see. You're quite right, of course." he murmured, but made no move to get up. "Although, it isn't as if anyone would know, and if you're happy like this, why should it matter?" He arched an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Christine giggled slightly, pushing gently at his chest. "Come now, you rogue. Keep this up and I may think that you are not truly a gentleman at all," she teased.

Erik gave a soft laugh, leaning down to place a very shy kiss to Christine's forehead. "I certainly do not feel much of a gentleman with you here in my arms." he murmured softly, a slight blush tingeing his face and down his neck.

Christine laughed nervously. "Erik..." she said, trailing off as she looked into his eyes. "We need to get up."

Erik nodded, unable to tear his gaze from Christine's. "Indeed." he breathed, arms still around her tightly.

Christine pulled away slightly, but at the same time, her hands clutched onto his vest. "Erik," she repeated. She licked her lips nervously. "Please..."

"What is it?" he murmured, leaning forward a bit. "What is it you want?" he couldn't let go of her, damn him.

Christine felt the urge to lean forward, to find out if his lips were as soft as they looked. But at the same moment, she realized that what they were doing was wrong... it was happening to fast. Blushing, she somehow twisted out of his arms. She smiled at him as she stood at the opposite side of the bed. "I should- um- freshen up," she said, before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Erik let out a heavy sigh, although if it was from relief of disappointment, he wasn't sure. Laying back on the bed, he put an arm over his eyes and tried to relax.

Christine leaned against the door heavily, tracing the wood grain as she tried to put her thoughts back into some sort of order. She shuddered as a chill went up her spine. She was colder without Erik's body heat to warm her. She blushed again, for the umpteenth time that morning and moved to wash her face.

Erik stretched, giving a soft yawn and removing his mask to rub the sleep from his eyes. Get up before she comes back. He thought, pushing the blankets back and replacing his mask.

Christine gently brushed out her hair, deciding to leave it down. She continued with her toilette, completing her morning ritual with ease.

Easing out of bed, Erik straightened his cravat, smoothed down his pants and shirt, and ran a hand through his hair. What do I do when she comes out? He thought for a moment. Breakfast? Or will she want to return home?

Christine attempted to smooth the wrinkles out of her white dress but gave up with a sigh. Realizing that she couldn't put it off any longer, she opened the door and stepped into the bedroom.

Erik's head snapped up when he saw Christine enter the room, and he gave a shy smile, walking to her and reaching out to take her hands in his own. "Would you care for some breakfast?" He murmured, fingers trembling nervously.

Christine placed his hands in his wordlessly before nodding in response to his question. Slowly, she laced their fingers together, her own warm against his, now cold without her.

Erik smiled shyly, bringing Christine's fingers to his lips and gently laying a few kisses across her knuckles. Gently then, he led her from the bedroom and to the sitting room.

She felt her whole body warm at the touch of his lips against her skin. Her eyes shut briefly, before she mindlessly followed him into the sitting room. "What shall we have?" she asked quietly.

"I... whatever you like. I'm afraid I don't have much of a selection..." he murmured, looking down at her and suddenly wanting so badly to draw her into his arms.

Christine looked away, hoping to distract herself. "Tea and a croissant, perhaps?" she suggested. She was hungry, but for something entirely new to her...

To hell with it. Was Erik's only coherent thought, before he drew Christine against him tightly and pressed his face into her hair. After a moment, he drew his face back and let his forehead rest against hers. "M-may I kiss you, Christine?" he whispered, eyes wide.

Christine looked up at him, shocked and... excited. She inhaled deeply, licking her lips as she tried to get a hold of her emotions. But they were too scattered. She returned her gaze to his eyes, and whispered his name unable to form any other word.

Taking her whisper of his name to be assent, Erik gently pressed his lips to hers, eyes fluttering shut. The kiss was clumsy, as he had no idea what he was doing, but when he pulled back, he was smiling. "Oh, Christine..."

Christine smiled softly at him, her lips tingling slightly. Their first kiss. Her hands moved to rest on his chest from their listless position at her sides. She was unsure of what to say or what to do, but she found herself wanting to kiss him again.

Erik took a deep breath, stroking her cheek gently. "Was that... alright?" he murmured, looking a bit worried. She was so silent...

Christine leaned into his hand, hearing he nervous tremble in his voice. She opened her eyes, making a decision. Standing on tiptoe, she lightly pressed her lips to his for the second time.

Erik gasped, arms tightening around Christine as she kissed him. He stumbled back a step, then righted himself and shyly returned her kiss, this time letting his lips part slightly in response.

Christine clutched onto him, attempting to replicate how she had seen others kissing. One of her hands came up to wrap around his neck, her fingers curling in his hair.

Erik gave a happy sigh, gently parting Christine's lips with his tongue and pulling her harder against his body. Oh...! A strange feeling began welling up inside of him, and Erik moaned softly against her lips, letting his tongue slip into her mouth.

Christine's eyes opened wide in surprise before closing again. She stepped closer into him, tilting her head slightly. She tentatively met his tongue with her own. She trembled against him at the feeling.

Erik gasped, then moaned again, backing up with Christine in his arms to the divan. He lowered himself down, pulling Christine into his lap, and continued to kiss her. "Mmmm..." breaking his lips from hers, Erik looked at her with wide eyes.

She was on his lap, vertically, but it was still enough to make her nervous. "Erik," she breathed. "Maybe we should..."

He cut her off with another kiss, this one much more confident and passionate. His mouth slanted as his tongue plunged into her mouth, and he trembled, clinging tightly to Christine. The feeling within him grew even stronger, and he moaned deeply, shifting her on his lap and arching his hips a bit.

She felt something press against her backside as she kissed Erik back as best as she could. Both hands now tangled in his hair, pressing him tightly against her.

Erik gave a deeper moan, moving his lips from hers to begin trailing them down her neck. "Christine... oh Christine..." he gasped out, lifting his hips again and crying out.

Christine tumbled off of his lap as she jerked away in shock. She looked up at him, disheveled from the floor. Her lips were red and her hair was mussed and she was gasping for breath and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "We should stop..." she whispered.

Erik panted as he looked down at Christine, noticing her reddened lips and tousled hair. The feeling that had been welling up in him flared, and he gasped, eyes fluttering for a moment, before he launched himself from the chair and pushed Christine to her back as gently as he could in his lust-fogged brain. He crouched over her on all fours, looking down at her with a predatory gleam in his eyes as he breath rushed in and out through his parted lips. "Christine... it's so strange, this feeling I have right now... I can't... I need to..." and then his lips were against hers again, demanding and powerful as his tongue plunged into her mouth and his hands grasped her sides, stroking along her curves slowly as he groaned and tried to move in a way that would let him rub himself against her

Christine gasped when Erik seemingly mounted her, as if she were a horse. She looked up at him, dazed and frightened, but some part of her was excited. His predatory gaze made her thighs clench for some reason that she couldn't understand. And then his lips were on hers, hard and sure. His hands were everywhere and his body was... attempting to part her thighs. She held them tightly together as she attempted to slow his kiss and still his hands.

Lifting his lips from hers for a moment, Erik looked down at Christine with heavily lidded eyes. "I need... something..." he panted, before his lips began to move along the column of her throat, nipping and licking a path to her chest. Once he reached the top of her dress, he gave a frustrated moan and dipped his tongue inside, licking at the valley between her breasts and finally managing, after reaching his hands to her legs, to part her thighs and move between them. A triumphant cry rang out from within him as his aching manhood was finally able to press against something, and he thrust hard and desperately against her, pleasure exploding through his body, hardly realizing what it was exactly that he was getting very close to doing.

Christine wreathed beneath him, torn between wanting to give in and pull away. His mouth on her breasts was a sensation she had never felt before, and a low moan fell from her lips. She hadn't know she was capable of making such sounds. Then, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Erik's hand on her thigh, plying her legs open and then... he was pressing against her, right where she needed it most. Her eyes closed with pleasure as she gasped, her head tilting back. Her hands, which had been hopelessly gripping the carpet, now came to rest on his shoulders, grasping the cloth there.

Erik was nearly breathless from the pleasure that was racing through his veins, and he panted, making soft, near-grunting sounds as he continued to thrust and rub himself against Christine as hard as he could, his lips and tongue dancing over every inch of skin they could find. "Christine...Christine...!" he gasped out, mouth finding her ear and whispering nonsense words into it as he felt a great, surging feeling building up within him. "_My_ Christine, _Mine_..."

Christine tried in vain to catch her breath but she could not. She clutched at his back, her face buried into his neck. Shyly, she placed soft chaste kisses against the skin of his neck as he whispered into her ear. Her grip tightened as her pleasure heightened, and she felt him tense as well. Something big was about to happen, she could tell.

"Christine!" he couldn't keep from nearly screaming her name as his head lifted and he looked at her with wide, slightly unfocused, and shocked eyes. "S-so close, Christine.." he panted, although if she'd asked, he couldn't have told her what exactly he was so close to at all. His hands worshipped every inch of her that they could reach, sliding over her flat stomach, then pressing against her breasts, pushing them together so that his mouth could ravish the soft skin that was pushed up out of her bodice. He was a man possessed, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he was shocked at every action, every movement he made.

Christine cried out in response, not sure what to make of this new sensations. Her fingers tangled in his hair and, instead of pushing him down as instinct told her, she pulled his face to hers and she pressed her lips against his. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and she felt a trembling begin in her lower body. Suddenly, almost without warning, her entire body tightened. And then she began to buck against him, her grip on him tight and painful and spots danced behind her eyes and she kissed him for all she was worth.

Erik's eyes flew wide open as they kissed, as he felt her body tighten and the warmth between her legs increase greatly. Breaking his lips from hers, Erik stared down at Christine with shocked wonder, realizing what had just happened and suddenly wanting that for himself more than anything. "Yes, Christine..." he panted, resisting the urge to lift her skirts and bury himself within her. A few more powerful thrusts against her, and his voice rang out as he pressed his hips hard against hers and felt something rush from within him. "Christine, my Christine!" he cried as he collapsed against her, body trembling and hips jerking every few moments as that strange something continued to pour from him. "Ohh..."

Christine looked up at Erik after they finally stopped panting. She was bright red and all ready having second thoughts. What had she done? Oh god, was she a harlot now? Her blush deepened, oh goodness. Erik must think so lowly of me now, she thought. Immediately, she began to squirm. She had to get out of there.


	3. Chapter Three

**To Love a Monster**

Chapter Three

XXXX

Breathing heavily against her neck, Erik slowly rolled to his side, pulling Christine with him and cradling her in his arms, not yet willing to let their bodies be parted. He knew what had just happened, he wasn't that innocent, but he was confused as to how such a thing had happened to him without the penetration he knew came with the act. Lifting his head, Erik looked down at Christine with a worshipful gaze, and brushed a sweet kiss to her lips. "Oh, Christine... how I love you..." he breathed, tears filling his eyes.

Christine burst into tears, sobbing hysterically at his declaration. She curled into herself, crying for all that she was worth. Too much had happened, and she wasn't strong enough to take it.

Erik's eyes flew wide open, and he gaped, not sure what had brought on such a display of grief. Quickly sitting up and gathering Christine into his arms, he cradled her close and stroked her hair and back. "Shhh... Christine, please... it pains me so to see you cry... what is it, my dear?"

"I've betrayed my faith," Christine whimpered. "I didn't even think! I am surely a harlot now, what you must think of me!" she cried out, sobbing.

"Christine! How could you think such a thing?" he asked, aghast. "My dear, you are an angel, I think no less of you..." he breathed, kissing her cheek sweetly. "Please, do not cry..."

Christine looked up into his face, despite the fact that her nose was red and her eyes were puffy. "How can you?" she sniffled. She pressed her face into his chest. "We... we have to move slower than that. I'm not- I'm not ready. I need time."

Erik nodded, kissing her forehead sweetly and smoothing her hair. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop, I didn't...I didn't want to hurt you, Christine." he breathed, feeling utterly heartbroken. Gently he stood, scooping her into his arms and carrying her slowly to the bedchamber. He was gentle as he laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her body. "Rest, my dear. I am so very sorry..." Taking a few steps back, he quickly retreated to the bathroom to clean himself up and hide from the grief he felt at causing Christine discomfort.

Christine rested in the bed, her emotional spell making her feel woozy and tired. She waited for Erik to get back, softly singing to herself as she waited.

Erik quickly slid his trousers down and cleaned himself up, flushing in embarrassment at the excessive amount of fluid he'd spilled, and he quickly realized that he'd need to change into a fresh pair of pants. Hoping that Christine had fallen asleep, he slid his trousers off completely and wrapped a towel around his waist, then slipped from the bathroom and scampered across the floor to his closet, fishing around for some clean pants to wear, not realizing that Christine was awake.

Christine flushed bright red as Erik came into the room in only a shirt and... a towel. "Erik?" she whispered, confused.

Erik jumped and looked at her with wide eyes, lips parting in shock. "Oh, I... don't look, for goodness sake Christine!" he gasped out, cheeks flaming beneath his mask. as he quickly found a pair of trousers and pulled them on beneath the towel so he was not exposed. Tossing the towel aside then, he moved to the bed, completely embarrassed. "I... I thought you would be asleep." he whispered, horridly embarrassed.

"I am not," Christine said, her voice wandering. She looked at him, trembling. Her body still longed for his, for the sensations they evoked. "I wish for you to hold me," she said quietly. "But I fear... we will lose control again."

"I promise you Christine, such a thing will never happen again." he murmured, moving to crawl into the bed. "I shall hold you, and nothing more." Gathering her close into his arms beneath the covers, he gave a happy sigh, and kissed her cheek. Of course, he could have informed her that even if she did want for them to "loose control" it would have been quite impossible as he was exhausted from his previous release, but he did not think that such a thing would be... appropriate, to say the least. "Are you comfortable?"

She snuggled closer to him, moving to rest her head on his chest and laying a hand over his heart. "Now I am," she said quietly. She tilted her head back and kissed him softly and chastely on the lips before she snuggled back into him. "I owe you two now," she said quietly.

Erik blinked down at her, eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean?" he breathed, stroking his fingertips over her cheek sweetly.

"When I can bring myself to say it and mean it, I owe you two "I love you's." Christine said. "Tell me you love me, Erik. Speak softly to me."

Tears filled his eyes, and Erik nodded and pulled her a bit tighter into his arms. "I love you." he whispered, nuzzling her neck sweetly. "My beautiful Christine, having you here in my arms... this is a dream I never thought could possibly come true..." a tear slid down his masked cheek, and he took in a deep, shuddering breath. "You are truly an angel, to lay here with me like you are, to not fear me..."

Christine kissed him again, just as gentle and loving. "Shall we sleep?" she said.

"If you wish, then of course." he murmured, looking at her lovingly. "I.. am so very sorry, Christine." he breathed, still absolutely woeful at the pain he'd caused her with his advances.

Christine smiled into him. "I am not," she whispered quietly, more to herself than to him.

He started, shocked at her words. "But... you said it was too fast... I upset you.." he was absolutely confused, but felt a stab of fleeting hope, as well.

Christine sat up slightly, running a hand through her blonde hair with a sigh. "I am upset at the timing, Erik. Not at the act itself," she explained. "I want you, Erik. I very well may need you to survive," she blushed at her sudden outburst.

Blinking a few times in surprise, Erik's face lit up with complete joy, and he leaned in to kiss her sweetly. "Oh Christine, that is precisely how I feel for you.."

Christine leaned in, kissing him back. "You must stop kissing me before I become drunk," she said, leaning her forehead against his and smiling at him.

Laughing richly, Erik leaned back on the bed, smiling. "I cannot help it, you are a temptress." he teased, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Christine leaned over him, her hair curtaining her face. "You would have me be a drunkard then?" she asked, smiling.

"You have already turned me into one, my dear. It seems fitting that you join me." then he leaned up, sealing their lips together quite happily.

Christine cupped his face, deepening the kiss slightly, before running her fingers through his hair.

Erik contentedly returned the kiss for a few more moments, then broke it reluctantly. "You wanted to sleep." he reminded her, eyes a bit fuzzy with impending desire.

She quirked a smile. "As did you, Monsieur," she purred. Her smile faded slightly as she reached for him. "Kiss me?"

"That may be not be an entirely good idea." he warned, taking her hand in his own and bringing it to his lips. " You know how self-control eludes me, my dear." he murmured, smirking.

"Perhaps we should sleep then," she murmured back. "For it was calm your desires."

"Indeed." he breathed, leaning in to kiss her forehead. Gathering her close against his chest, he closed his eyes and tried mightily to sleep.

Christine closed her eyes to sleep, and let her hands slowly trace patterns on his chest. She wrote her name several times, almost as thought claiming him

Erik sighed softly in comfort, catching Christine hand in his own and kissing her fingertips one by one. "Sleep, my dear. You're driving me mad." he teased, voice soft and relaxed.

"Mmm, that was my intention," she hummed, grinning widely. "Goodnight." She twined her fingers with his before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

Chuckling, Erik let his eyes slip closed as well, and within a few moments he was sound asleep, a smile on his lips.

XXXX

Christine woke first, pleased with the feeling of warmth. In the night, Erik's hands had become more possessive. One hand slid up to rest just under her breast, the other slid down to cup the small of her back, pressing her to him. Not only that, she could feel his desire pressing into the soft of her belly. Christine opened her eyes and stared at Erik for a moment before leaning forward and kissing his lips.

Erik jerked awake at the feel of lips against his own, and melted against Christine, returning the kiss happily and giving a pleased sigh. "Good morning." he murmured, lips still against hers.

"Very good," she murmured, kissing him again, deeper still. She had dreamed of him, finished what they had not in her mind. She blushed at the thought of what had occurred in her dreams, but knew now that the decision to be with him was not for society to make, but for her.

Erik groaned softly, cupping Christine's face in his hands and returning her kisses eagerly. "What has gotten into you?" he murmured teasingly, before trailing his lips down her neck.

Christine tilted her head to the side, smiling. "A dream, a most glorious dream," she said, her body already beginning to tremble with need. She whispered his name, feeling his desire throbbing against her.

Erik smiled broadly, leaning in to kiss her passionately. "You shall have to dream more often, then." he purred, moving his hands along her back, then shyly running them over her bottom.

Christine met his kiss with her own passion, their tongues swirling and twisting. She pressed closer to him, delighted by the feel of his hand running over her.

"Christine, things will progress most quickly if we do not stop now. I am afraid I will not be able to control myself much longer." he warned, drawing back to look at her with a serious gaze. "I do not wish to frighten or hurt you. If you do not wish to.." he faltered for a moment, "to lie with me, you must put a stop to this now."

Christine sighed and nodded, moving to get up. She ran her hand through her blonde hair as she growled with frustration. "You are right. I'm sorry, I'm teasing you..."

Reaching out, he gathered her close for a moment. "When you are ready, Christine..." he left the statement open, choosing to press several loving kisses along her neck and across her jaw line. "Beautiful Christine..."

Christine turned her head so that their lips met, her hands quickly moving to cup his face. She pulled him close to her as she kissed him deeply. She felt herself begin to crawl onto the bed before she wrenched herself away with a cry, standing from the bed.

XXXX

Eeep, cliffhanger! More will be added as soon as Claire and I get off our lazy arses and write it.


	4. Chapter Four

-1Thanks everyone for all the kind reviews! Maybe soon I'll get the nerve to actually let Claire know that I've put this up here, she's so shyyyy…

Here we go, some hot EC action. Yum!

**To Love a Monster**

Chapter Four

XXXX

Erik looked up at Christine, eyes wide and slightly unfocused. "It happened again..." he murmured, feeling quite guilty.

Christine nodded, blushing. "Maybe I should go get undressed," she said. Her eyes widened as she rushed to correct herself. "I mean, dressed! I should go get dressed!" Quickly, she ran to the armoire, grabbed a new dress, and dashed from the room blushing. When she ran into the bathroom, she didn't hear the door bounce back open a tiny bit, but just enough so that someone might take a peek…

Erik stood slowly to smooth his clothing and make himself a bit more presentable, and he faltered when he looked to the bathroom door and saw that it was open a bit.

_Don't._

But he couldn't help himself, and he slowly inched forward, peeking through the crack and watching Christine very carefully. _Oh, you sick, sick man._

Christine just stood in front of the mirror for a moment and berated herself, her mouth moving without sound. Finally, she let out a frustrated sigh and roughly ran her hand through her hair. She snagged on a few knots, but the pain gave her clarity. She reached for the brush and began to pull it through her hair. It was rough at first, still angry at herself for the lack of control. Finally, she relaxed and gently ran the brush through her hair, making it shine.

Erik's fingers trembled, and he longed to take the brush from her fingers and run it through her locks himself, but he didn't dare move, or even breathe too loudly, lest she turned and caught him watching her. _So beautiful..._

Christine sighed, the brush against her scalp had relaxed her immensely. Putting down the brush, she pulled her hair around her neck and off her back. Reaching behind her, she began to unbutton her dress. She had to struggle a bit, arching her body into strange positions to reach the buttons between her shoulder blades.

Erik's eyes became darker as he watched Christine, enjoying the squirming of her body to reach the back of her dress. Fighting back a moan, he leaned against the doorframe for support. His lips were parted and he was breathing quickly through them, mouth going dry.

With a sigh, the dress gave way and fell to the floor about her ankles. She observed herself in the mirror for a moment, her skinny frame not requiring a corset. Her shift was flimsy and slightly see through, but her undermost garments protected her from too much exposure. She bent at the waist to pick it up, not realizing that she was giving Erik a lovely view of her backside.

Eyes flying wide open, Erik felt his trousers become painfully tight in one quick flash, and he fought to keep from making any noise as he watched her closely. _If she catches you, she'll never trust you again._ Guilt rose up within him, and he closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing a hand over his face. Backing up a few steps, he turned to face the wall, and let out a slow breath. "Christine, my dear? Are you almost finished?" he called, hoping his voice wasn't nearly as strained and thick as he thought it sounded.

Christine jumped, the clean dress falling from her hands. She picked it up quickly before standing, holding it to her chest. "Nearly," she called back. She quickly stepped into the dress and reached behind herself to button it. But struggle all she may, she couldn't seem to get the last couple of buttons. She bit her lip and stepped out of the bathroom. "Erik?" she asked softly. "Do you think you could... finish it?"

He jumped at the sound of Christine's voice so close, and turned to her, quickly realizing what she meant. "Oh... of course." He moved shyly behind her, and grasped her hair, moving it over her shoulder and fumbling with the small buttons, his usually dexterous fingers now clumsy and trembling. "There, how is that?"

Christine attempted to keep from trembling at Erik's fingers on her back. She was caught between disappointment and relief when he didn't unbutton her dress, but decided she wouldn't have known what to do if he had. She looked over her shoulder at him, some of her hair slipping and falling back into his hand. She smiled softly, "Wonderful, thank you."

Erik happily returned her smile, before wrapping his arms around her from behind and placing a sweet kiss at her cheek. "I suppose you want to go back now..." he murmured, disappointment tingeing his voice.

Christine tucked herself into his embrace, sighing. "I suppose I must," she said. "Everyone must be so worried." Suddenly she pulled away, "Oh no! Phillipe! He must be worried sick! Oh... he probably has half the gendarmes looking for me."

Erik went rigid. "Ah yes. Then we must return you most quickly. We would not want dear Phillipe to worry, now would we." He knew he was being childish, but he'd hoped she would ask to stay longer, or at the very least, be considerate enough not to mention the foolish Count in his presence. The very sound of that hot-blooded, spoiled fool's name sent Erik into near-insanity.

Christine turned to Erik, glaring at him. "Phillipe is a good man, just as you are. I care for him and I'd hate to worry him if it were not necessary. I am not in danger here."

"No, you are not. But he does not understand that." Moving to stand before her, Erik took Christine's hands in his own, bringing them against his chest. "He does not love you." Erik said simply. "He thinks you are beautiful and wants to lie with you, just the same as every other woman of the Populaire. I've lived here many years, Christine, and I see what happens. This is my domain, after all. He sends girls here just as he sent you, and then he comes, and seduces them, and uses this place as his own bordello. I will not have him turn you into another one of his whores!"

Christine pulled her hands away. "How dare you! I've known for Phillipe since we were children. He taught me how to play piano... he... He was always a GENTLEMAN around me, which you, monsieur cannot say the same."

"A man may act a gentleman, but that hardly means he is one. At least I have never pretended to be something I am not." Erik folded is arms across his chest, looking down at her with an arched eyebrow. "I am telling you this for your own good, I do not want you to be hurt by him, nor do I want to see your innocent beauty tainted by a spoiled, sexually-driven Count who is used to getting his way."

Christine's eyes narrowed. "You are just jealous because I think he's charming and sweet and never locked me up in a cage," Christine growled at him. "I care for him and he cares for me."  
Erik smirked suddenly, a thoughtful look coming to his face. "My dear, is today Tuesday?" he asked, looking at her with intense eyes.

"Yes, why?" she asked, still glaring at him. "Would you like to lock me in a cage every day of the week?"

"No no, I just realized that I can prove to you that your beloved Count is a lying bastard." he said simply, grabbing her wrist tightly and beginning to drag her from the room and toward his gondola. "You will be quite surprised, but I assure you, what you are about to see is weekly occurrence, and he's a good enough man to pay, as well." he said simply, ushering her to sit in the gondola and beginning to poll them out of his home.

Christine clenched her teeth, crossing her arms. "If you are insinuating that Phillipe is with a... a... prostitute, I-I refuse to believe it!" she said. Her mind however, was telling her otherwise. Doubts crept in on her as she recalled the women she had met upon arriving here.

"Oh no, not a prostitute at all. One of your co-workers, actually." He looked down at her, eyebrows narrowed. "In fact, he sees you off in your dressing room every Tuesday afternoon and tells you that he has a business arrangement, gives you a kiss, then goes to this woman's room and... well, I'm sure you know what I'm alluding to without my spelling it out." They had reached the other side of the lake, and Erik helped Christine out, then continued to pull her by her wrist up the stairs, then out of the passage. "Keep quiet, unless you want me caught and hanged." he murmured softly into her ear, then continued to tug her along, through a few corridors.

Christine's eyes widened as she began to struggle against him. "No, I don't want to go up there," she whispered.

"Well, we are. What's wrong, are you afraid to see your beloved in the arms of another?" he murmured, dragging her up the stairs and down another hall. "If you're worried about _this_, you should see what he does every Sunday while you're at church..."

Christine pulled harder, her mouth open in shock. "No! I.. I believe you, I swear. Please, don't make me go," she whimpered. But she was no match for his strength and she found herself following him.

"You will never be completely sure that I am telling the truth unless you see." he hissed, before stopping in front of a door. All was silent within the room, and Erik put a finger to his lips, then very carefully pulled her to a linen closet just a few feet away. Closing the door once they were both inside, he pulled away a pile of towels and sheets, set them down, and moved a board. "Look." he whispered, guiding her head toward the opening. Inside was a member of the chorus, naked as the day she was born and laying alone on her small bed. "Aren't you coming to bed?" she called, and a voice that was surely very familiar to Christine called out from out of their line of vision. "In a moment, you insatiable woman, you."

The naked woman laughed and stretched out, yawning softly, then squeaked in surprise when the Patron of the Opera, the Count de Chagny, and Christine's beloved, pounced on her and began voraciously kissing down her neck and over her chest. "I'm ready for you again, ma amour." he groaned. Erik looked down at Christine, leaned close, and whispered softly into her ear. "I told you, did I not?"

Christine was shocked at the sight of Giselle, a brunette woman that had helped her out every now and then. She blushed and wondered how she was going to look the woman in the eyes ever again. She glanced at the woman's breasts and blushed again, suddenly feeling self conscious. Were hers too small? She turned her face away until... Phillipe's voice rang out. The second he came into her line of vision, she turned away, seeing all she needed to. He was only naked from the waist up, but she needn't see anymore. She heard the rest of the events, but refused to look again.

Erik put his hand on Christine's shoulder and gently helped her up, then led her from the closet. "Shall I take you to your room, or would you like to come back down with me?" he murmured, tipping her chin up.

Christine turned to him, tears in her eyes. She beat her fists against his chest, sobbing for all she was worth. "How could you do that to me? How could you show me that! Why? I hate you! I hate you..."

Erik grabbed her upper arms, holding her away from him. "I showed you that so you wouldn't continue to be lied to by him. Don't be angry with me, be angry with him, he's the one who kissed you one minute and had sex with someone else the next!" He took a deep breath, calming himself. "I know you're upset, but there is no reason to take that out on me, I was only trying to help you."

"I'm such a fool," Christine sobbed. "I thought he loved me and I-I believed him! I wanted to..." she paused, sniffling. "I wanted to love him so much. He was the last thing left of my father..."

Erik gathered her tightly into his arms, a bit nervous about being in the middle of the halls in the opera house with a wailing woman in his arms, but he tried to keep calm as he rubbed her back. "Ssshhh... I know, but your father, he's... still watching over you, and you always have your memories of him. You don't need anything more, as long as you can remember." he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "Come, you need to rest, let me take you back to my home. I'll get you something warm to drink, and you can lay down and have a good cry, you'll feel better for it." Gently, he scooped her into his arms and began to carry her down the stairs.

Christine nodded, letting herself be carried down to the boat and placed gently inside. She was tired from her outburst, and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Erik and go to sleep.

Gently, Erik placed Christine into the gondola, and kissed her unresisting lips briefly. "Rest, my love." he purred, then began to poll them across, singing softly to her all the way.

Christine smiled weakly at him, his voice cheering her up considerably. She softly began to harmonize with him, her high soprano soaring over his sensual tenor voice.

Reaching his home once again, Erik slowly ended their song, then lifted Christine into his arms once again and carried her to the bedroom. Gently he settled her onto the mattress, then pulled the blankets up and over her. "Do you need anything?" he asked, voice soft.

Christine leaned up, pressing a kiss against his lips. It started off as innocent, but quickly became full of passion. She pulled away, her hands still cupping his face. "I think that just about covers it."

Laughing softly, Erik settled himself to lay at Christine's side, and he leaned in quickly for another kiss. "Mmm... I think I rather needed that as well." he purred, before nuzzling her neck for a moment.

"It's not just because I'm beautiful, is it?" she asked, worriedly. "Or because of my voice?" She grasped his hands. "Please tell me you love me for more than that..."

Erik drew back to look at Christine with serious eyes. "I would love you if you were as hideous as I am, and if you could not sing a note. I love you because of who you are. Please do not ever doubt that again."

Christine smiled shakily at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I think I may be falling in love with you," she whispered. She kissed him again, pulling him closer to her, seeking solace for the pain she had experienced earlier.

Erik trembled, grinning against Christine's lips and returning her kiss eagerly. "Oh, Christine..." he breathed, drawing back to look at her with teary eyes. "My angel..."

"And you, M. Phantom, are surely a devil," she whispered. "How often do you watch the chorus girl change?" she teased, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Erik turned pink. "I d-don't watch the chorus girls change!" he insisted, hoping she didn't include herself under the heading of 'chorus girl'.

Christine looked at him suspiciously. "Then what were those holes there for? Decoration?" She raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms.  
Erik winced. "No, I.." he sighed. "How do you think I knew that the Count was being so atrocious? I've been following him, watching him. I made the hole when I first saw him go into her dressing room." he said simply. "I wanted to be sure that he was good enough for you. And sure enough, he wasn't."

Christine smiled at him, the ache she had felt before slowly dulling. "And I suppose you think you are, Maestro?" she purred. She leaned into him, her mouth inches from his. "How often have you watched me? Thought about us like this?"

Erik trembled, licking his lips. Deciding to ignore the first question, he jumped right to the second. "I... I've thought about us like this... so much, Christine." he panted, his trousers once again growing tight. "E-every night.."

"I've thought about us too," she confessed. She blushed. "Do you remember when I went to church almost every day one week?" she whispered. "I kept... having these dreams that... were so real." She blushed deeper. "The priest must have thought I was very loose."  
Erik chuckled, nuzzling her neck and moving his hands to her back. "You're so beautiful Christine..." he purred, nibbling at her shoulder.

Christine leaned into him, a low hum coming out of her when he nipped at an especially sensitive spot. "And you are teasing me," she whispered. She moved her hands to his chest, lightly caressing.

Groaning, Erik nodded. "Yes, I am... what are you going to do about it?" he asked, before nibbling at her ear sensually.

Her leg came up of its own violation, wrapping around his waist. "Tell you that this may not be a very good idea," she panted, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Erik looked down at her with a smile. "And why would you say that? Are you not enjoying yourself?" he murmured, pressing his palms to her breasts teasingly.

Christine bit her lip to avoid letting another embarrassing noise slip from her lips. Her back arched slightly before she could stop, all ready feeling her nipples begin to harden under his hands. "We should stop," she whimpered, her voice trembling.

"Why?" he countered, slipping his hands to her back and beginning to unbutton her dress. "You're enjoying this, why stop?"  
"Erik," she warned, reaching behind her to still his hands. Unfortunately, the movement also brought her breasts a lot closer to Erik's face.

Moaning, Erik leaned his face down, nuzzling Christine's breasts and running his tongue over the tops of them, then dipping it down into the bodice of her dress. "Do you like this...?" he panted, glancing up at her.

Christine's hands flew to the back of Erik's head. She meant to ease him away from her body, but only managed to pull him closer. "Please," she whimpered, unsure whether she was begging him to stop or continue.

Erik lifted his head, moving his lips to Christine's and kissing her eagerly. "I-I need you.." he panted, wrapping his arms tightly around her and holding her close. "Please, Christine... let me make love to you..."

Christine shook. "I can't. My religion... if I were to.. lie with you, I would be not better than one of Phillipe's whores," she said, wincing at her own language.

Erik shook his head. "They lie with the Count for money, you would be doing so out of love... how can love be sinful?" he asked, eyes full of worship for her.

"But I have not told you yet..." she whispered. "Would you want to make love to me when you are unsure if the love is reciprocated?" she asked.

Erik faltered. "I..." _Fool, she doesn't even love you, and here you are being an idiot_. Moving away, he nodded. "You're right, of course. I apologize, I... became carried away." _That's right, lie to her, that makes everything so much better._

Christine ached, realizing what kind of pain she had put him in. She quickly moved on top of him, kissing him deeply. She finally broke free nearly a minute later, gasping for air. She leaned her forehead into his. "You all ready own me, Erik. Voice and soul. Can you blame me for being frightened of giving you my heart as well?"

He shook his head mutely, gathering Christine tightly into his arms and closing his eyes.

"I want you," she admitted, blushing. "I want you so badly. Those dreams... of you and me... I-I..." Christine trailed off unsure how to continue.

Erik placed a finger to her lips. "Shhh... plenty of time for that when I convince you to love me." he murmured, a teasing note to his voice. "I refuse to pressure you into doing something you are not comfortable with."

Christine kissed his fingers, smiling against them. "I think that the rest of the world is missing out on you, Erik. But that is good for me, I suppose. I can keep you all to myself,"

Erik smiled broadly and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes. "Oh, Christine... I love you so much, it's almost painful." he murmured, a smile on his lips.

Christine giggled. "Or it could be the fact that I am crushing your chest," she said, referring to her position on top of him.

Erik laughed outright, nuzzling her neck a bit. "No, you are nearly weightless, my dear." he murmured, before pressing his lips to hers.

Christine lovingly caressed his mask, before slanting her mouth over his, deepening the kiss. Her fingers slipped under the bottom of the mask, meeting the rougher skin there as she cupped his face to hers.

Erik jumped, pulling back and pressing a hand to his mask to make sure it was still in place. "What are you doing?" he demanded, face burning where her fingers touched.

"Isn't it obvious?" she whispered, leaning up to run her lips over his mask. Her eyes met his again. "I'm touching you, Erik," she said.

"Don't. Not there." he said, eyes filled with tears. "You'll faint again..." His lips trembled for a moment, and he quickly looked away to compose himself.

She smiled softly at him, using his words against him. "Why? You're enjoying this, why stop?" she murmured. "I can touch it without seeing it. And soon I will be able to see it and see you..." She pressed her lips to where his mask and skin met.

Trembling, he nodded and turned back to her, letting his lips fit against hers again and guiding her hand to his mask so she continue what she had been doing.

Christine's hands lingered on his mask before she stopped, pulling away. "It seems only fair that you can touch me someplace that makes me... nervous," she said. She trembled, not quite sure of what she was doing. Her dress was loose from the few buttons Erik had managed to undo before she stopped him. She took his hand and guided it inside of her shift to cup her bare breast. Then, she gently put her fingers back under his mask, lightly caressing. "Now we both are trembling," she whispered.

Erik gasped, lips remaining parted as he looked down at Christine in wonder. She was so soft under his fingers, and he gently began to stroke her skin, brushing his fingers across her nipple and feeling a sharp answering pull between his legs. "Christine..."

Her nipple hardened under his touch and Christine closed her eyes tightly in pleasure. More of her hand slipped under the mask as she caressed his skin. "Kiss me," she said, looking at him.

He did so eagerly, pressing his lips hard against Christine's and pressing his tongue deep into her mouth with a long, sensual moan. This was more than he had ever dreamed of, to be touching her so intimately, to feel her hand on his bare face...

Christine's legs parted and she shifted so she was straddling his form. She let out a low keening sound when her aching center brushed against him intimately.

"Christine!" he cried, unable to stop himself from thrusting up at her eagerly. "Please... please, Christine..." he panted, trailing his lips down her neck. "I need you..."

Christine pulled away, blushing. She leaned in and heatedly whispered in his ear, "I like it better when you are above me."

Erik didn't need to be asked twice, he quickly flipped her over, tugged a few more buttons of her dress undone, and bared her to the waist with one tug. A groan of appreciation slid from his lips as he went for the laces to her corset, fitting himself between her legs and beginning to slowly rub himself there. "I need to see you.." he gasped out, eyes nearly black with desire.

Erik was assaulting her with sensation, she could barely breathe. She wreathed beneath him, rubbing against him teasingly. She wondered now if she could stop him from taking her fully.

Breathing heavily, Erik stared down at Christine and continued to battle with the laces of her corset, finally getting it loose enough that he could draw it off of her if he dared. Looking down at Christine with cautious eyes, a bit of clarity returned to his mind. "P-please... may I..?" he gasped, still moving his hardness against Christine, though slowly now. "Please..."

Christine could barely think straight. However, she noticed that the familiar pressure on her chest was released as Erik tugged it free from her. His question pierced through her hazy mind and she bit her lip. Trembling, she nodded.

Like a man possessed, Erik pulled the corset roughly from Christine's body and was greeted by her chemise. An audible groan of frustration flew from his lips as he encountered yet another piece of useless female clothing, and he began feeling around for the ties, breathing heavily all the while. "Three layers, my God Christine..." he grumbled, before setting his lips to her neck and nibbling softly. It was if he was running completely on some sort of male instinct-suddenly everything he should do to her was so very clear.

Christine wondered if this was what a heart attack felt like. She was gasping for breath and her whole body was alive with new sensations. She could feel his every breath, every touch... Her hands clawed at his jacket as she ripped it off of him before quickly unbuttoning his vest and slipping that off too. Compared to her tiny buttons, his clothing was easy to remove. She slipped her hands underneath the collar of his shirt and clutched at his bear back, her eyes closed in awe of sensation.

Erik groaned deeply, finally finding the laces of her chemise and undoing them with ease. "Christine... take it off, let me see you.." he begged, leaning up enough that she would be able to maneuver herself. "Oh, Christine..."

Slowly, Christine detangled herself from him. Trembling, she sat up slightly and shyly pulled away the last layer that separated his gaze from her naked breasts. Her nipples were all ready hard from both his attention to them and the cold in the air. She found herself blushing and covering herself subconsciously.

Growling, Erik grabbed her wrists and pinned them to either side of her head, looking down at her with awe-struck eyes. "So beautiful..." he purred, looking over her body, then meeting her eyes again. "You are a goddess."

Christine blushed deeper. She didn't know what she was more embarrassed about, her nakedness or her increased arousal at Erik's forcefulness. "They... aren't as big as the other girls," she whispered. "They are nothing... truly. I am no goddess."

Erik chuckled. "Oh, my dear... size has nothing to do with how lovely-" he cut off, realizing just what he was discussing with her, and flushed. Quickly he leaned down, kissing Christine's neck and upper chest, shy and unsure whether or not she would allow him to touch her bare chest.

Christine's thighs clenched in anticipation, her hands coming to rest on his neck, just above his collar. She gently curled her fingers in his hair, scratching at his scalp. A soft sort of whimper escaped her lips as her eyes closed and her brow furrowed.

Erik groaned softly as his lips moved nervously down to her breasts. Cautiously, unsure if Christine would react adversely, he took a nipple into his mouth and pressed his tongue to it. Shockwaves of pleasure flew through his body at the intimate act, and he shivered.

A soft "oh" left Christine's lips as her body rocked gently into his. The sensation of his lips on her breast was new to her, and she found she rather liked the feeling.

Lifting his head, Erik looked down at Christine sweetly. "Is this okay?" he breathed, cheeks pink.

Christine nodded mutely, gently lacing her fingers through his free hand. She was nervous about the whole act, but him being here with her, him being the one... soothed her. She closed her eyes, displaying her complete trust in the man before her as she squeezed tightly on his hand.

Erik smiled, leaning up to kiss her first, then returning his mouth to her breast and eagerly touching his hand to one, pressing his lips to the other. "Mmmm.."

She wondered if he could feel her heart in his mouth, pounding away in excitement and fear. She kept their entwined hands near her face, gently placing kisses on the back of his hand every so often. Her right leg slid around his waist to cradle him to her as her free hand cupped the back of his head to her breast.

Erik groaned, guiding Christine's fingers to his shirt as he began to pull at her dress. "Too much clothing." he panted, lips moving to her neck and ear.

Christine unbuttoned Erik's shirt quickly, glad when his hands got stuck behind his back as he struggled to remove it. She ran her hand over his bare chest, before pulling her dress back up to her waist where he had managed to inch it down before she could stop him.

Erik growled, grabbing her dress again and tugging it much more firmly. "Please, Christine... let me see you..."

"You can, I mean, you are... I am bared to the navel, isn't that enough?" she said, trying to distract him by peppering kissing across his chest.

Erik smirked, leaning down to kiss at her belly button. "And what a cute navel it is, my dear. But..." he tugged at the dress some more. "I'd like to see the rest of you, too." he breathed, looking up at her with dark eyes.

Christine trembled from the passion behind his gaze and the thought of giving into him was so tempting. Her death-grip on her dress would not match another tug from him and she was terribly and utterly... frightened.

Erik groaned, leaning up to kiss her passionately. "I will not hurt you..." he breathed, before drawing back a little and removing his shirt fully, then kicking off his shoes and slithering out of his pants. "You see? Being naked, it does not hurt anything, my dear." he breathed, flushing a bit.

Christine blushed, starting from the roots of her hair and traveling down to the edge of neckline. She had never seen a naked man before, except for the backside of Phillipe. But... this was everything. Christine closed her eyes before she got too much of an eye-full. "You are insatiable, aren't you? I've created a monster."

Erik's stomach dropped for a moment at the word 'monster', and he swallowed thickly. "I..." forcing himself to realize that she had meant no harm by the statement, Erik leaned up and kissed her fully. "Please, let me see you too..."

Christine kissed him back wholly, letting him know that she loved him. Breaking away, she stared straight at his face. "Erik," she said shakily. "I still don't think I am ready for this."

Growling softly, he began to kiss down her neck. "Sure you are..." he breathed, sliding his hands to her breasts again, then letting his mouth follow. "You want this just a little bit at least, don't you?"

Christine's hands left to clutch at his head, her leg tightening around him. She nearly got lost in sensation, but as a loud moan slipped from her lips, it broke the spell. Pulling away from him, she managed to sit up. She cupped his face, pressing her lips to his gently. "I want this more than anything in the world, Erik. But I'm not ready. And neither are you," she whispered, gently touching his mask to indicate what she meant.


	5. Chapter Five

-1All right, another update for you all, and there's one more coming yet tonight. Enjoy!

**To Love a Monster**

Chapter Five

XXXXXX

Erik jumped when Christine touched his mask, and trembled a bit, leaning into her touch after a moment of indecision. "If I take it off, will you let me make love to you?" he asked, a sly look to his face as he tried to hide the fear at such a thought.

Christine chuckled and leaned foreword, brushing her lips against his. "Think you can just slip that one by me," she said. She managed to wriggle herself out from beneath him. Looking distastefully at the corset on the floor, she simply pulled her shift back up and started to relace it.

Erik gave an inarticulate groan and reached out blindly for Christine, trying to pull her back against him. "Do you.. think you will ever be ready?" he asked softly once her shift and dress were properly laced and he'd tugged his trousers back on.

Christine turned to him, her hair mussed, lips bruised from his kisses, and cheeks flushed. She ran her hands over his bare shoulders, taking in the sensation of his skin against hers. "Sooner than you think..." she whispered.

Smiling, Erik reached out to draw Christine against him, cuddling her into his lap and kissing her forehead. "I do love you so very much, my dear." he purred, before releasing her and standing, stretching a bit and groaning as his back popped in a few places

Christine giggled. Her hands covered her face as she continued to giggle loudly. Her eyes peeked over, twinkling in mirth, and she laughed twice as loud.

Erik's brow furrowed. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

You!" she giggled. "You look so silly!" She turned to him. "I am going to have to fatten you up good." She sighed loudly. "I suppose we cannot make love either, I hear it sweats off the pounds..."

Erik laughed outright, pouncing on Christine and straddling her on the bed. "I do not need fattening, I'm not a creature that needs to be prepared for slaughter." he pouted, then kissed her eagerly.

Christine kissed him back happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. She then slyly poked his side, wiggling a bit in the hopes of tickling him. "You are all skin and bones!"

He shrugged, nuzzling he neck a bit and guiding her hand to feel his upper arms and shoulders. "Ah yes, but I am well muscled as well... feel." he let her hands run over the muscles of his upper body, looking down at her with thinly veiled lust.

"So you are..." she said thickly, her eyes darkening in admiration. She slowly trailed her fingers to his ribs and she looked up at him, her lips parting just so. And then the most malicious smile spread across her lips. She dug her fingers in, and began to tickle him as best as she could.

Erik howled, rolling off of Christine and trying to curl into a ball to protect his ribs. "S-s-stop!" he cried, laughing uncontrollably and feeling tears of mirth filling his eyes. "You devil woman!"

Christine attacked him, easily looping her small hands through the slots of his thin arms to reach his ribs and tickle him some more. "I went from goddess to devil in only minutes, I must investigate this philosophy."

Laughing even harder, Erik finally managed to pin Christine beneath him again, holding her arms above her head securely. "Now, my dear... you really shouldn't be so unkind to the man who loves you..." he teased, eyes twinkling

Christine grinned widely. "Are you going to punish me then, Maestro?" she said, waggling her eyebrows at him.

He laughed outright, leaning down to kiss her lips sweetly. "No, unless you'd like a spanking, that is.."

Christine hoped Erik didn't notice the subtle blush that crept up over her cheeks when he said that as he was kissing her. She giggled, in hopes of covering her own embarrassment, "Perhaps. Have I been a bad girl?"

"A very, very bad girl." he purred, nibbling down her neck.

"Erik," she crooned warningly. Although she was unsure whether she was warning him that he better stop or better continue.

He looked up with a disarmingly sweet and innocent smile. "Yes, my darling?"

"What are you doing?" she asked, batting her eyes at him exaggeratedly.

"Attempting to drive you mad with desire so that we may consummate our mutual affections." he murmured, attempting to move the neckline of her dress down a bit.

"Is that so?" she said, sitting up so that their lips were only breaths apart. "What if I told you that you didn't have a chance?" jess 2 (12/31/2005 1:33:23 AM): Erik frowned up at her. "I wouldn't believe you." he said simply, before pressing a heated kiss to her lips.

Christine squirmed in his hold, wishing her hands were free. But she found something very arousing about the fact that he was holding her down. She responded eagerly to his kiss, wondering how much longer she could hold out from giving him what he so desired.

Releasing her mouth, Erik smiled down at Christine and let go of her wrists, then sat back a bit, just observing Christine. "You are so very beautiful like this, Christine... your hair tousled, lips red..." his eyes flamed and he moved toward her again.

Christine giggled as he moved towards her, hiding her face from him. "Am I really that unruly looking? Perhaps I should get a brush."  
"You're ravishing." he murmured, before finding her lips and kissing her passionately. "All this waiting would be over if you would marry me." he purred into her ear suddenly, drawing back to observe her reaction.

Christine looked startled. "But... I thought... I mean. I didn't think you liked churches..." she murmured, her thoughts all in a tangled knot.

Of all the things for her to say... Erik's lips twitched, and he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I would somehow brave one if I were to be marrying you, my dear." he murmured, before setting his lips to her neck.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, trembling beneath him. She was frightened of the prospect of belonging so completely to someone.

Erik simply lifted his head and nodded. "I want nothing more than to be your husband, and have you as my wife. But Christine, you must want it as well."

Christine gently pushed him away, shifting her body out from underneath him. She hugged her knees to her chest, staring into his eyes over them. "I'm scared," she admitted.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, reaching out to run his fingers through her hair. "I will keep you safe, and cherish you forever."

"That you'll leave me," she whispered, clutching herself closely. Her eyes welled with tears. "I do love you, Erik. Very much. But... all that people I love leave me."

"I will never leave you Christine, you must trust me. I will never leave." he insisted, reaching out to gather her close to his chest.

Christine sniffled, laughing a bit. "My father said that once too," she said quietly. She looked up at him. "I will marry you."

Tears filled Erik's eyes, and he clung tightly to Christine, pressing gentle kisses all over her face. "Say it again." he whispered, looking at her in wonder.

Christine laughed, her own tears spilling over. "I will marry you, Erik. I will be your wife," she said, clutching him tightly.

Falling back on the bed, Erik dragged Christine onto his chest and kissed her passionately, combing his fingers through her hair, then rubbing her back. "You have no idea...oh Christine, I never dared to dream..." unable to get what he was trying to say out, he kissed her instead, trying to convey his deep emotions with that one touch of their lips.

Christine smiled into the kiss, cupping his face sweetly. When she pulled away, she kissed the exposed skin that the mask revealed. Finally, she looked into his eyes. "I love you."

Erik smiled sweetly at her, and kissed her forehead. "I love you too." he breathed, nuzzling his masked face into her neck. "I... my face, Christine... can you look at it? Can you really marry me, look at me...?"

On our wedding night," she whispered quietly into his ear. "When we make love..." she blushed heavily, but continued, "we shall both be bared. Naked as the day we were born."

Trembling, he nodded. "A-are you sure you will not regret marrying me when you see it again?" he asked, looking at her with fearful eyes.

Christine cupped his face. "You are not your face, Erik. I love you, from your bony fingers to your beautiful soul to your poor face."

Tears filling his eyes, Erik smiled and kissed her forehead. "You are too good for me, my dear."

"When?" she asked. "When shall we get married?" Her hands reached for his, immediately twining her fingers with is. A habit she was getting quite used to.

"As soon as possible." he said simply, kissing her forehead.

Christine looked at the clock. "It's too late to do it today. Tomorrow, I suppose?" she said, kissing his lips softly.

Erik grinned. "Tomorrow it is." he purred, before kissing her passionately. "Although I do not know how I will be able to keep my hands off of you tonight, knowing that tomorrow you will be mine."

Christine blushed deeply. "I suppose you could take a cold bath?" she suggested, giggling at the thought.

Erik laughed outright, rolling over and closing his eyes. "I'm too lazy to take a bath." he mumbled, reaching for her hand and brining it to his lips.

"Perhaps I should just throw you in the lake then," she supplied, pulling her hand away and rising. "Or perhaps I should sleep elsewhere... would want to make you uncomfortable now, would I?

Grabbing her wrist tightly, Erik turned his head and pinned her with a fiery look. "You will do no such thing." Pulling her back down, he rolled over her body and kissed her passionately.

"As you wish, Maestro," Christine whispered, leaning up to kiss him again. She felt him pressing into her belly and tried to ignore the thrill of excitement and fear that went down her spine.

"Perhaps we should get some sleep, all the sooner morning will come and you can become my wife." he murmured, trailing his lips down her neck.

"I do not think what you are doing is qualified as 'sleeping'," she purred, her lips curling in amusement.

Erik grumbled and moved off of her. "Well then, I'll just lay here on the other side of the bed and keep my hands and lips to myself, mademoiselle."

Christine grinned mischievously, a game all ready forming in her head. "That is a good idea," she said, moving to her own side of the bed. "Good night," she whispered innocently. She had a clock clearly in her view. Now, she waited. She placed a bet in her mind. Less than five minutes before he moved to touch her. She grinned in the dark, her face hidden from him.

Erik shut his eyes and did his best to sleep as the minutes ticked by. Three minutes later, he was spooned against her back, his lips at her shoulder. "Perhaps I can hold you while we sleep, my beautiful bride-to-be?"

Christine chuckled before turning in his arms to rest her face against his shoulder. "And here I thought you'd never ask," she teased.

Laughing softly, Erik kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my love."


	6. Chapter Six

-1  
Yay, yet another update for you all. Please review and let us know what you think!

**To Love a Monster**

Chapter Six

XXXXXXXX

Christine stirred, nuzzling herself further into Erik's chest. She was still tired, but something told her that today was very important. Despite the constant nagging of her mind, Christine cuddled closer, content to fall back asleep.

Erik felt Christine move against him and woke up. Blinking fuzzily a few times, his eyes suddenly flew wide open. Today he would marry Christine! Quickly grabbing her shoulder, Erik gave her a little shake. "Wake up!"

Christine moaned in protest, snuggling close into his embrace. She muttered something under her breath about flames consuming, her eyes still closed.

"Christine, do you want to get married today or not?" he demanded, shaking her harder.

One eye opened. "Who's getting married?" she asked blearily, before closing her eyes. Suddenly, she shot into a sitting position. "Oh goodness!" she cried out. "How could I have forgotten!" She was all ready scrambling out of the bed, but her feet got tangled in the sheets and she just ended up as a giggling mass of material on the floor.

Erik laughed, crawling out of bed and untangling Christine easily. "Careful, my dear. It would not do to break your leg on your wedding day, would it?" he murmured, helping her to her feet and kissing her forehead.

Christine craned her head and pressed her lips to his, pulling him close. After a few moments, she broke the kiss with a sigh. "Good morning," she whispered against his lips.

"Good morning, indeed." he murmured. "Come, let's get dressed. Wear something white." he teased, swatting her bottom.

"Something white? And here I was considering wearing black," she teased back. "After all, it is your funeral. Marrying me... someone should have warned you of the precautions..." she muttered. She was looking through her clothes, trying to find an appropriate dress.

Erik snorted and moved to the closet, picking out his finest tuxedo and putting it over his arm. "You may use the bathroom first, of course."

Finally choosing a suitable white dress, Christine carefully picked out the finest of her underclothing before disappearing into the bathroom with a secret smile. She emerged a good twenty minutes later, clothed in a simple, yet elegant white gown, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders.

Erik was faced away from her when she re-entered the bedroom, and when he turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening, he gasped. "You look...beautiful..." he murmured, licking his lips subconsciously.

Christine blushed, smiling at him. "Thank you," she said, brushing hair behind her ear. She stepped out of the way so he could use the bathroom and bit her lip slightly, still grinning.

Erik moved quickly into the bedroom, changing into his tux and smoothing back his hair, then beginning to wash his face. Which mask? he wondered, and decided he would ask Christine. After he'd finished preparing, he replaced his white mask and returned to the bedroom. "Christine, I don't know which mask to wear."

Christine touched the one he was wearing. "This one will do," she said softly. She gently stroked the material over his cheek, before leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. "Soon," she whispered. She smiled, her hand lacing through his. "Where to now?"

"The church, of course." he said with a laugh. "Unless you... want to eat first..." his cheeks reddened beneath his mask.

"Too nervous to eat," she said quietly, studying the floor. She blushed again, before detangling herself from him to make the bed that they were to... she blushed harder, using her hair to curtain her face.

Erik smiled, helping her make the bed, then brushing her hair from her face. "You are certain you want to do this, Christine? There is still time for you to change your mind.."

Christine turned to him and smiled nervously. "I'm sure, Erik. I'm not going to turn back now, not for anything."

Erik sighed in relief and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm glad. Shall we go then?"

Christine turned her head up to his. "I believe we shall," she replied, grinning.

Taking her hand tightly in his own, Erik led Christine from the room and through the house, guiding her to the gondola and helping her climb in. With ease, he began to poll them along the lagoon, and it wasn't long before he was helping her climb back out on the other side.

Christine clung to Erik, glancing at his face and turning away, blushing. Today was the day. She intertwined their fingers and let Erik lead the way.

Erik just smiled down at Christine, finding her shy blush quite becoming. "Are you excited?" he purred as he led her through the caverns and passageways towards the streets of Paris.

Christine didn't hear the sexual undertones of the question, rather she just nodded. She didn't trust her voice, she was so nervous, excited and... happy.

Shoving open a large door, sunlight nearly blinded Erik and he brought up his arm to shield his delicate eyes. "Ahh, there we are. Now, to get a carriage." Leading her to the street, he tried to ignore the swarm of people all around, and focused on getting the attention of a driver.

She wasn't surprised when Erik flinched at the sun, but she was surprised when she did. She squinted against the brightness, feeling as though it were burning her skin. She buried her face in Erik's chest. She was relieved when a carriage arrived, and quickly got inside.

Erik gave Christine a weak, nervous smile as he climbed into the carriage behind her after telling the driver to take them to the nearest Catholic church. Easing himself to sit next to her, Erik took Christine's hand in his own. "I'm a bit nervous." he whispered, trembling slightly.

Christine giggled. "Me too," she replied, clutching his hand. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

Wrapping his arm around Christine's shoulders, Erik let his eyes fall shut for a moment. "I think I might be sick." he whispered, clutching her hand tightly in his own.

Christine looked up at him before reaching up and cupping his face in her hands. She leaned forward and placed a slow, sensual kiss on his lips. "Better?" she asked when she finally managed to part her lips from his.

Erik grinned. "I don't know, you'd better give me another one, to be sure." he whispered rakishly, before pressing his lips tightly to Christine's once more.

Christine giggled into his kiss, pressing herself closer to him. She was glad to calm his nerves, as her own were slightly frazzled. She knew that he was mostly nervous because they were out around people, and she hoped to make this as pleasant as possible.

Erik smiled against her lips before drawing back as the carriage bounced to a stop. "I think we've arrived..."

Christine grinned cheekily at him. "Ah, but you've all ready kissed the bride."

"Well then, let's just go back home, the sooner we can consummate our marriage." he teased, opening the door and tossing a small bag of coins to the driver, then taking Christine's hands and helping her step delicately from the carriage.

Christine blushed, but smiled at her soon-to-be husband. "Haste makes waste," she sing songed, all ready feeling Erik tugging her quickly into the church.

Chuckling, Erik kissed her temple, then led her into the church, striding toward the alter where a priest was deep in prayer. Clearing his throat, the old man stood and turned.

"Yes, my children?" he murmured, looking curiously at Erik.

"We would like to be married." he replied simply, squeezing Christine's hand.

The priest looked a little shocked and Christine stepped forward, obviously the less imposing of the two. "We know this is a little... abrupt... Please, Father. We are very much in love and... our only wish is to be married as soon as possible." The priest looked Christine in the eyes, his presence softening at her honesty.

"Does your father know about this union, child?" Christine smiled softly.

They say that there is a great view from heaven."

Erik placed his hand on Christine's shoulder gently, giving it a soft squeeze and moving to stand a bit closer to her. "I am ready and willing to make a generous donation to this church if our wedding can be carried out immediately and kept a bit quiet. Surely one of the sisters can act as a witness to our union?"

The priest still looked a bit flabbergasted, but after a moment conceded. The church, while quaint, was obviously in need of the money. He called on the head nun, whom agreed to bear witness. Christine clutched tightly to Erik, nearly glowing in her happiness.

Trembling slightly, Erik brushed a lock of hair from Christine's face and gave her a warm, loving smile. The priest led them to stand before the alter, and opened up the worn copy of the Bible before him.

"What are your names?" the priest asked, grinning at the couple. Christine eagerly supplied her name.

"Erik..." he faltered, before using the last name of his father, finding it quite fitting and giving a moment's thought to how upset his father may be at finding out that he was getting married without even telling him! "Carrier, Erik Carrier." he murmured, glancing at Christine.

Christine clutched Erik's arm tightly as the priest nodded at them before asking one last question. "Do you have the rings?"

Erik felt his stomach drop for a moment, and reached into his pocket quickly, fumbling around and giving a sigh of relief as he pulled out a dainty gold ring. "It... was my mothers." he whispered, looking at Christine lovingly.

Christine removed the ring Erik had given her long ago, his own black onyx and gave it to the priest. He nodded at them before beginning. "Erik Carrier, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the Holy Estate of Matrimony; to love, honor, comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

projectphantomrose: Breathing heavily, Erik nodded. "I do." he whispered, looking into her eyes worshipfully.

"Christine Daae, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband , to live together in the Holy Estate of Matrimony; to love, honor, and obey; in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she breathed, clutching tightly to the man beside her.

Erik clung tightly to Christine, a tear slipping down his masked cheek as he resisted the urge to pull her tightly into his arms.

The priest handed Erik his ring and indicated he should place it on Christine's finger. "Repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed in love and truth and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

Erik's hands were shaking so badly that it took him several attempts to be able to slip the ring onto Christine's finger, and once it was in place, he pressed a soft kiss against it. "With this ring, I thee wed in love and truth and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." he whispered, another tear falling down his cheek.

Christine repeated the process, her own hand trembling as she linked Erik to her soul eternally.

"Inasmuch as Erik Carrier and Christine Daae have this day consented together in Holy Wedlock and have given and pledged their troth each to the other in the presence of this company, by virtue of the authority vested in me under the state of France, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The priest smiled softly at them. "You may kiss the bride."

A soft, almost inaudible sob left Erik, before he gathered Christine against his chest and leaned down to press a soft, intimate kiss against her lips that caused the nun to blush a lovely shade of scarlet. "My wife..." he whispered when the kiss finally broke.

Christine laughed, smiling up at Erik. "So it seems. Guess that means your stuck with me," she joked, tears slipping from her eyes.

"Gladly." he replied, before drawing away to turn to the priest. "I thank you sincerely for what you have done for us." he said, joy shining in his eyes. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a stack of Franc notes and pressed it into the Priest's hands. "I shall be eternally grateful." Then he was lifting Christine into his arms and laughing as he carried her from the church.


End file.
